Cruel Summer
by theMuse1
Summary: It's the summer before the group minus Jackie goes to college. Not centered around a particular pairing, just a whole lot of stuff mixed together. (Finally we meet Reese.)
1. Shopping, Shopping, Shopping

**Author's Note:** Hey…this is my first time writing anything humorous and this chapter's kinda weak but I've already written the next chapter. Give me a chance. This story isn't about a particular couple or person or anything. Everyone's in it. Enjoy.

**Cruel Summer**

**-chapter one-**

**Eric's Basement, June 9, ****3:36pm******

Eric Forman was bored. He sat on the couch in his basement, staring at the TV screen blankly. It wasn't anything unusual, especially that summer. That summer, the worst of all his eighteen summers. 

The summer without Donna.

He shuddered. "Without Donna." Those two words should never go together in the same sentence, he thought, changing the channel. But what was the use? It wasn't as if Eric was really watching the TV anyway. What he really spent his time watching was the phone, waiting for Donna's call.

How pitiful. 

But it was okay. Her mother was getting remarried and she wanted Donna to be her maid of honor. The actually wedding was in ten days, but she wanted Donna in California early to "help out" and "stay a few days" after the wedding. Who knew how long that could be? And Eric couldn't go to California. The summer before, when he went to California to rescue Donna, had been enough of breaking his parents' law to last him a lifetime. So, naturally, Eric was depressed. Anybody would be if they were separated from their Donna, right? Anybody would be waiting day in and day out for their Donna's call, right?

How pitiful.

It wasn't an entire summer, but anything over a week was as close as to an entire summer as anything. Eric sighed and turned off the TV. He stared at the blank screen, propping his feet up on the table in front of him. 

Hyde was gone also. His mother was sick in the hospital and even though she had never been there for him, he felt he had to be there for her. It was something that he felt obligated to do. 

Kelso, on the other hand, was off doing something less serious. He was with Jackie ("As friends!" he promised her) and his parents on vacation in New York City. They had left that day and would be back in about a week. Eric congratulated Hyde; he didn't know if he would be able to leave Donna alone with someone who was still after her.

But out of all his friends, Fez was having the most "fun." Eric smirked. Fez worked everyday with his foreign exchange parents at a Bible camp. Yes…Fez was _definitely_ having the most fun. Eric could tell by the frown on his face everyday after work. 

Eric's parents didn't make things any better. But, one good thing was that his mother was finally coming to grips with her menopause and accepting the fact that she was "slowly dying," as she put it. That opened the door for another problem and instead of the constant yelling, there was crying. 

Yup. This summer topped all summers.

"What are you staring at?"

Startled, Eric jumped. He knew the voice. "Jackie! Don't scare me like that!"

"I've been here for five minutes. Didn't you notice me?" She stared down at him, a hand resting on a jutted thigh, with a severe look on her face. 

He looked at her, surveying her outfit. It was the one that she had bought especially for the trip and flaunted for two entire days before… "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in New York? With Kelso?"

She sat beside him in a huff, arranging her skirts. "That jerk left me for some whiney, bratty, rich girl."

"But you're right here," noted Eric.

"No, Eric. Some girl that he probably _just_ met." She was frustrated and put her head in her hands. "Man whore," she mumbled to herself.

"So you're saying that he ditched you?" 

"Yes! And I packed and packed. He's so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Well…it _is_ Kelso…" 

"Kelso, that stupid…man whore."

Eric thought of something. "Jackie, why are you so upset? It's not like you like him."

"No, it's just that I don't understand him. You don't ask someone to go somewhere like _New York City_ and then _replace_ them with some…some…" Jackie strained to find a word.

"Exact replica of you?" tried Eric.

"Slut!" she exclaimed, not hearing Eric. "And I take it back. He didn't _replace_ me. No one could replace me."

"Oh yes he did," said Eric. "He replaced you and you know it."

"Stop it, Eric. No he didn't. He just…ah, fine. He did."

Eric leaned back into the sofa, thinking about everything that Jackie had just told him. Kelso just managed to surprise him more every day. Eric never thought that he'd do something like ditch Jackie at a time like this. 

But it _was_ Kelso. And Eric didn't really care about Jackie's problem…

"Gee, Jackie," started Eric. "That…harsh. Okay, bye now." He gave a little wave and resumed staring at the blank screen. 

Jackie leaned back into the sofa and then quickly popped back up. "Eric—"

"Okay, Jackie, I'm not sure if you know this or not, so I'll fill you in," said Eric, talking slowly. "When I say "Bye now," you walk away and I stare at the blank TV _alone_." He enunciated "alone" extremely. "I said my line already so now it's your turn."

"But Eric, I'm stressed. I need to go shopping."

He just stared at her. "Okay…" 

"It'd be great to have somebody to go shopping with, _hint, hint_."

He continued to stare at her, wondering when she was going to leave.

Jackie sighed, exasperatedly. "Geez, Eric. You really need to know when a hint is being dropped."

Eric ignored her and started to pick up the remote from the coffee table but Jackie stopped him.

"Take me shopping!" she demanded, gripping the top of the remote.

Eric grasped the bottom of the remote and pulled. "No!"

"Take me!"

"No!"

_"Take me!"_

_"No!"_

They continued on like this, standing up and desperately trying to pull the remote from the other's grasp. 

_"TAKE ME!"_

_"NO!"_

Neither of them noticed the clop of heels down the basement stairs. "What is going on?" asked Kitty. She watched Eric and Jackie, who were now behind the couch, wrestling on the floor. 

"Ha! Yes, I win!" Eric triumphed, standing up and holding the remote over his head with two hands. "I guess Luke Skywalker won this battle," he said, chuckling. 

Jackie stood up, fixing her hair and dress. Then, she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"What just happened here? I could hear you two all the way from upstairs." Kitty said.

"Mrs. Forman, I just wanted Eric to take me shopping." 

"Eric, why won't you take Jackie shopping?" 

"Yeah, Eric, why won't you take me shopping?"

Eric rolled his eyes and flopped onto the couch. "Jackie, you can go by yourself."

"But people might think I'm single and too lame to have a boyfriend," protested Jackie. "It's summer. I can't have people thinking that I'm single during _the summer_. You _have_ to have a summer fling."

"Honey, do you really want Eric to pose as your boyfriend?" Kitty had a concerned look on her face.

"Yes." Jackie paused. She had spoken too soon. "Well…" 

"Look, why don't you just wait until Fez gets here. He'll go shopping with you," said Eric, overlooking his mother's comment and Jackie's response.

"That could work," said Jackie, thinking. "I mean he _does_ have way better taste than you." She looked him over. "_Way_ better. When is he coming over?"

"About six or seven."

"Oh, but that's too long. Please Eric? I really need to go now. I'm getting even more and more stressed out by the minute."

"For the last time, Jackie—"

"Idea, idea," said Kitty. She flapped her arms about, smiling.

Uh oh, thought Eric.

"Why don't I take you shopping?" she suggested.

"Really Mrs. Forman? You'd go shopping with me?"

"Sure, why not? Eric, you too. We have to get you some fresh undies. Your underwear is _full_ of skid marks."

Even though it was just Jackie, he could feel the slight burn rising on his cheeks from embarrassment. "Hey mom, why don't we just announce that in front of the whole world next time?"

"And I'll even let you pick them out," Kitty went on to say. "You'd think he'd grow out of the skid marks stage by now. But, you have to make them feel independent," she said to Jackie. Jackie just nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "That's the key. I'll just run and get my purse. Oh, Jackie, we're going to have so much fun!" She hopped a bit and ran upstairs.

Jackie rested her arms and head on the back of the couch, looking down at Eric. "Ready to go shopping, skid mark boy?"

Eric put a couch cushion over his face. Maybe if he suffocated himself, he wouldn't have to go.

* * *

"And all I kept hearing was, 'Eric, can you buy me something? Eric, buy me something. Eric, you're here as my boy…buy me something.' So finally, I gave in and bought her this rainbow key chain and when she saw it, she kissed me on the cheek!" Eric looked across the table and through the smoke, waiting for Fez's reaction.

He did not say anything, just stared back at Eric.

"Yeah, I know. It was bad. I didn't know whether to be disgusted or terrified. But, if I remember clearly, I was both." 

"_I_ would make her see rainbows," said Fez, dreamily from across the table.

Eric stared at him for a moment and then said, "Fez, it's _Jackie_ we're talking about here. And besides, I thought you didn't have a crush on her anymore."

"I don't," he said defensively. "But I wouldn't mind showing her a rainbow or ten." 

 "And _then_," continued Eric. "When we dropped her off, she said, 'Thank you, Mrs. Forman. Thank you, Eric. I had a lovely time.' Lovely?"

"You know what I think is lovely? Jackie's breasts. And nuts. You cannot forget nuts." 

"Lovely?" repeated Eric, laughing to himself. "I mean, come on. Who says _lovely_?"

"But only certain kinds of nuts are lovely," said Fez. "There is the chestnut, the hazel nut, the Macadamian nut…"

"But the worst part was the drive home. My mom said it made her feel young again going shopping with us and broke down crying. We had to pull over because she couldn't see through her tears and I had to drive the rest of the way home while she kept telling me how she only had a few more years left and we should spend as much time together as possible." 

"…the walnut, the beechnut—oh no! Candy! I forgot to mention candy!" Fez pulled out a lollipop from his pocket. "I am sorry for not listing you first as first on my lovelies list," he said while unwrapping it. "Please forgive me. Excuse me Eric. We need some alone time." He ran out of the basement, licking his lollipop. 

Eric looked after him and then turned back to where Fez had just been. He laughed to himself. "Who says _lovely?"_

**End Note: Towards the end, they're in that 360 circle. Hope you caught that, if you didn't. Again, this isn't about just Jackie/Eric/Fez. And all types of reviews/criticism is welcome. Just please, don't be too harsh. Thanks for reading.**

January 12, 2003

Copyright, theMuse


	2. Of Lost Calls And Jewelry

**Author's Note:** This chapter's more interesting then the last one. I hope you all think so. Enjoy.

**Cruel Summer**

**-chapter two-**

**Donna's mom's house, June 13, ****5pm****California**** time**

Donna picked up the phone, dialed Eric's number, and then hung up. It was the fourth time that she had done that in a row. She sighed. Why couldn't she call him? What was she so afraid of? She left the kitchen and headed for her room, lying on her bed when she got there. 

Being with her mom had been weird at first; it had been so long since Donna had seen her. A year was a long time. But, everything was going fine. Her mom's fiancé was great and his son was even greater looking. And his son looked at her. He _looked at her. A lot. But Eric was waiting for her back in Wisconsin. She didn't even have to tell herself that. So then, why couldn't she call Eric?_

She knew why. The less Donna heard Eric's voice, the easier it would be to be in California with people she didn't know and without him. It was only a few more days. She could tough it out. 

There was a knock on her door. 

"Come in," called Donna, sitting up. 

It was Louis, her step-brother-to-be. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey."

"Um, I was just wondering…do you want to hang out? Like, a movie, or something? I've been wanting to spend this money in my pocket."

She looked at him. A movie. That was harmless, right? "Yeah, I'll go. But I can pay for myself."

Louis shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Alright, suit yourself. Come on," he said. 

A movie. That was harmless. That was definitely harmless.

"_No_, Fez. I _will not_ make out with you," said a frustrated Jackie. She glared at him, arms crossed over her chest. 

"But I want to get hot and sweaty" whined Fez.

"Now Fez, I know I look cute today, but you're just going to have to go find some other girl who's not beautiful and is willing to ruin her reputation," said Jackie, sternly. "Besides, I can't cheat on Hyde."

"It's not cheating if he's not in the same area code," said Fez, sliding onto the couch with her. She inched away. "Please," he said, giving her a puppy dog face.

"Laurie's right upstairs, Fez. I'm sure she can squeeze in a quickie before her next shift at the corner," suggested Jackie.

"Hmm…you are right," said Fez, stroking his chin. He walked up the basement stairs to find Laurie. Jackie resumed watching TV and did not look up when Eric walked in through the basement door.

"Did Donna call?" he asked, sounding breathless.

"I dunno," answered Jackie nonchalantly. 

Eric ran up the stairs and into the kitchen where he found his mother making lemonade and his father reading the paper at the table. "Did Donna call?"

"No, Honey," answered Kitty, absentmindedly. 

Dejected, Eric turned to leave.

"Hey, Eric," called Red, looking up from his paper. "Did you get what I asked you to pick up?" 

Eric walked over to the kitchen table where Red was sitting. Looking aloft, he said, "I just don't understand. Donna hasn't called me once since she left. Not once."

Red frowned at him. "Does it look like I want to hear any of your Donna bull crap?" he questioned harshly. 

"I mean, we're supposed to love each other, right?" Eric continued.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake," muttered Red. 

Kitty walked over with a glass and the lemonade pitcher. She began to pour Red a glass of lemonade. "Why don't you just call her?" she suggested to Eric.

It was that simple, wasn't it? Eric had thought of it almost a million times already. But… "I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" questioned Kitty, looking at him.

"Well, I can't," replied Eric, simply.

"Why not?" 

"Kitty, if the boy says he can't, then you leave it at that. Why would you want to hear him talk any longer than he has to?" asked Red.

She looked at Red then back at Eric. "But I don't understand. Why can't you? It's just a phone call. But remember, only after seven." 

"I don't want to seem like I'm crowding her." And it was true. Eric had once heard about a couple that had broken up because the man had called too many times. He didn't want that to happen to Donna and him. So, he opted to give her space.

"So Eric, do you have what I asked you to pick up?" asked Red again. 

"What did you ask him to pick up?" asked a curious Kitty.

"Just a little surprise for you," Red answered, smiling. 

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?" She was undoubtedly happy. 

"Oh, you'll find out later," promised Red.

"Yay! Surprise!" She clapped her hands together and scurried out of the kitchen. 

"Where is it?" Red asked Eric.

"The car."

Red stared at Eric, who had poured himself a glass of lemonade and had sat down across from him. "Well?" he prompted. "It's not going to bring itself inside."

Setting his glass down, Eric made his way to the Cruiser. He went around to the passenger's side where he had placed the brown bag containing his mother's necklace. But it wasn't there. After searching his car, Eric looked up at the sky. "Why do you hate me?" he questioned in despair.

Tentatively, Eric walked back into the kitchen, but the long way around the house. He wanted to see as much daylight as possible before Red placed him under lock and key forever.

Red looked at him strangely as he walked through the swinging kitchen door. "Why the hell did you go the long way?" 

"Exercise?"

"Oh, whatever. Where's the necklace?"

"Y'know, it's a funny thing. It's _really_ funny. We'll both laugh about it later on, trust me," said Eric, chuckling. "I went to the car and—this is the funniest part—the necklace wasn't there!" He began to laugh, nervously. God, if you didn't hate me already, I'd ask you to help me, he thought. 

"I'm not laughing," Red growled, putting his paper down and standing in front of Eric. "Eric—"

"Dad, I am so sorry. I don't know where it could be!"

Just then, Kitty came in. "Surprise, surprise, surprise," she chanted to herself in a singsong voice. The two watched her as she maneuvered around them, putting an assortment of things back in their correct spots. "Surprise, surprise…" continued Kitty as she left the kitchen.

"Eric, I gave you that necklace so you could have it polished, not so you could lose it."

"I know," replied Eric, hands in his pockets.

"That is your mother's _favorite_ necklace." 

"I know," repeated Eric.

"So you had better find it before I plant my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tying my shoes with your teeth," threatened Red. 

"Yes, sir." Eric left for the basement, depressed. First Donna decided not to call him at all during the entire time that she had been away, and then the necklace that he had been sent to clean went missing. 

"Why so grim, Slim?" asked Fez, seeing Eric's long face. "Slim," he said, laughing quietly. "Get it? Because you are skinny. Oh, you are still the best, Fez." 

"I just lost something that Red wanted to give my mom," said Eric. "And he threatened me with the 'ole "foot up my ass"." 

"Well, if you have not noticed," said Fez. "_I_ have been smooched." He said this importantly, as if he had accomplished some great feat, and pointed to the lipstick mark on his cheek. 

"Go Fez," congratulated Eric with a slight smile on his face. He sat down beside him on the couch. "By who?"

"Jackie."

Rolling his eyes, Eric said, "Fez. I thought we've been over this. Jackie makes you want to stick a thumb tackie in your sackie."

Fez looked up at him from the couch with a pained look. He placed his hands over his crotch. "She may make _you_ want to cut off your genitals, but not me. She is an exotic flower in a field of weeds." 

Eric looked at Fez in disbelief. "Where is all this coming from?"

"I am horny, give me a break," said an irritated Fez. 

Shaking his head, Eric left through the basement door. He was going to look for the necklace in the Cruiser again. 

**Review Corner**

**monnie****: First reviewer, whoo-hoo! Thanks, it's much appreciated.**

**tvfreak: Thank you for the review. It's a huge compliment. And no, I don't have an ending in mind…yet.**

**SpaceyJ: Thank you for reading. Glad to know someone is. **

Thanks for reading.

January 15, 2003

Copyright, theMuse


	3. No Emotion, No Necklace

**Author's Note: **Finally! Hyde's in the story. Only for a little bit, but hey, a little Hyde is better then none at all.

**Cruel Summer**

**-chapter three-**

**Memorial********Hospital****, ****Milwaukee****, ****Wisconsin****, June 14, ****10pm******

Hyde gazed at his mother in bed. She was asleep, finally. She had struggled to stay awake all night, wanting Hyde to tell her everything that she had missed over the years. 

It had been a perfect time to improve his lying skills. 

Hyde rose from the seat beside his mother's bed and walked to the window. He closed the blinds, not wanting light to shine through. Light meant happiness and it was not a happy time. He wanted to go home. He…he missed Jackie. But, he couldn't. Duty called and he had to oversee his mother. His cancerous mother. Hyde didn't think he had it in him, but he was a good guy after all.

She didn't deserve it. When Edna Hyde had left her son alone, she hadn't turned back. When Edna Hyde stepped out of her son's life, she meant it to be for good. Yet it wasn't for good, otherwise Hyde would not be there right then. 

But she couldn't just change her mind like that. That's what frustrated Hyde most. It wasn't until she was in trouble that she wanted to see him. What kind of mother was that? 

The mother of trash, that's what. He sneered.

Hyde sat back down. It was amazing how far he had gotten. He lived with the Formans in a nice house, he was doing okay in school, and he had a mother. Mrs. Forman was the closest thing to a mother that he'd ever had. 

And then there was Jackie. Sometimes, he would wonder what she saw in him. She was beautiful rich girl Jackie and he was little poor boy Steven. Little orphaned poor boy Steven. Their relationship truly was something. 

The phone rang. Hyde walked around to the other side of the bed to pick it up. 

"Hello? Steven?"

It was Jackie. "Jackie? I thought you were in New York. How'd you get this number?" He was happy that it was her and it could be heard in his voice. He calmed down, not wanting her to know how happy she had just made him. But he was also curious. He'd only given the number to the Formans.

"Mrs. Forman gave it to me. I miss you, Steven!"

"I—" He almost said it back, but stopped himself in time. No emotion. Instead, Hyde said, "I'll be home soon."

"Good. Then I can show you the gorgeous necklace that Fez got me."

Hyde smiled to himself. That was his Jackie. "Yeah, okay," he replied, trying to sound disinterested.

"Well, I'm going to Eric's, so…"

"Wait, Jackie?" He just wanted to hear her voice a little longer. 

"Yes, Steven?" 

"Well…maybe I could call later." 

Jackie hesitated a moment. "Sure, of course, Steven." 

"And then you can tell me why you're not in New York," said Hyde.

"Well, Kelso—"

"Later, Jackie. Later."

"Okay, Steven. I'll tell you about it later."

Hyde hung up. 

"So, you got a girlfriend?"

Startled, Hyde looked at the woman in the bed. Her eyes were slightly open. He gave a slight nod. "She pretty?" Edna went on to ask.

Hyde nodded again. "Look…Mom…" Even though he had been there a few days already, it still felt strange to him calling her "Mom." I'm going to get something to eat." Without waiting for her answer, Hyde left the hospital room. He didn't want to talk about Jackie with his mother. She was too special.

Jackie hung up the phone, smiling. She leaned back into her pillows. She missed Steven. But, he would call her later and that was something to look forward to. 

On the other hand, she had something else to look forward to. Michael was coming back that day. He would definitely hear it from her. He and that…_slut_. But, she was a bit tall. Jackie wished that Donna were back so she could handle the slut for her. Lumberjacks could handle anything. 

Looking down, Jackie fingered her new necklace adorning her neck. It was _so_ pretty and it matched the outfit that she was wearing that day perfectly. Fez had given it to her in hopes of having a make out session as a thank you, but he had settled with just a kiss on the cheek. That's all that Jackie was willing to give him. 

She looked at her clock. It read twenty-five after one. She had planned on going to Eric's in hopes of catching Michael there later, but she didn't want to leave just in case Steven called. Maybe she would put on a record to keep her occupied while she waited for his call. 

Before putting on the Bee Gees, she took the necklace off and set it on her nightstand. 

Eric lay spread eagle face down on his bed, dangling his arms over the sides. He was grounded. _Grounded. _He was eighteen years old and still getting grounded. But, the missing necklace did not sit well with Red. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Yeah," called Eric in a muffled voice. 

Fez walked in. He saw Eric's gloomy demeanor and asked, "Who ran over your poodle, Noodle?" and then he laughed. "Get it? Noodle. Because you are skinny. Oh, Fez. You are ever so clever." He sat on the edge of Eric's bed. 

"I'm grounded, Fez," answered Eric, ignoring his bad joke.

"Grounded? For what?"

"For losing my mom's necklace." He turned and sat up so that he was facing Fez. "I just don't get it. I left the necklace in a paper bag in the Cruiser. It was on the passenger's seat. Then, when I come back, it's gone. I searched that car a million times. It just doesn't make any sense." 

Fez began to look uneasy. "What kind of necklace was this?"

"It was gold…"

"Uh huh," prompted Fez, anxiously.

"And it had a stone."

"What kind of stone?"

"A red one. Yeah, it was a red one." 

"Keep going…"

"There were little diamonds around it." Eric surveyed him, suspiciously. "Why?"

"I did not take your necklace!" exclaimed Fez, standing up. He backed away, hands up in defense.

"Whoa, Fez, I never said you did."

"Fine! It was me! But only because I needed something to get Jackie to make out with me because your sister wouldn't. It must have been her off day."

"Fez!" Eric too stood. "You gave the necklace to _Jackie_? Now I'll never get it back. You guys better have had _sex or I'll—wait… so that was why Jackie kissed you yesterday? For the necklace? You gave her the necklace and all you got was a lousy kiss on the cheek?" Eric began to pace a bit. He couldn't believe it. Fez should have gotten more than just a peck on the cheek, otherwise it wasn't worth stealing the necklace. And, he shouldn't have stolen the necklace in the first place. _

"Maybe you can give the candy to her instead."

"What candy?"

"Didn't you see the piece of candy I left in its place?" asked Fez. Then he said, "Oh Eric. It is okay if you ate it. I have that problem too sometimes—"

"There was no candy! There was nothing! And there wasn't supposed to be _nothing._ There was supposed to be _something_. And that something is the necklace."

"No candy? But I thought…oh yes. I was going to leave you candy, but I got an urge," said Fez, sheepishly. 

"Man…" said Eric, sitting on the edge of his bed. Then he stood again. "Okay, Fez. You're going to Jackie's to get that necklace back." 

"Why don't you?" asked Fez, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because _you_…just go." He pushed Fez out of his room and shut the door. 

* * *

"Fez!" exclaimed Jackie when she opened her bedroom door. "What are you doing here?"

Fez leaned against the door frame seductively. He had worn one of his nicest suits and heaps of cologne. 

"No, let me rephrase. What are you _doing?" She sniffed him and wrinkled her nose. "Eww, you reek of cheap cologne." _

Fez stepped inside, twirling as he went past her and leaned back, throwing his arms behind him and waiting to see her reaction. 

"What was that?" Jackie demanded, watching Fez. He could be so weird sometimes. 

"What?" said Fez, straightening up. "You are not impressed and amazed by my sexiness?"

"Nope."

"Not even dazed and confused?"

Jackie shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"But you are supposed to be putty in my hands."

"Fez, I already told you. I'm not making out with you." 

Now it was time to get down to business. Fez was a bit afraid; Jackie was no ray of sunshine, but he could do it. He was the Fez. "Listen Jackie, I did not come here to play smooching games. I came here for the necklace."

Jackie's face lit up and she retrieved the necklace from her nightstand. "Fez, you love it as much as I do, don't you? You had to come and visit it? Well, here it is. But no touching."

"Jackie—"

"Okay, visiting hour is over." She began to push him towards the door.

"No, Jackie. That is not what I wanted. I…" Say it, Fez, his brain told him over and over. Say it, say it, say it—

"You what?" Jackie's eyes seemed to bore into him.

"I want the necklace back."

"No."

"Okay." Quickly, he left before the weight of her "No" brought him down. It was not until the maid ushered him out when he thought about the mistake he'd made. "Oh, no," he muttered to himself. "Eric is going to be so upset." 

* * *

_"__Fez__!" cried Eric. He stood up from his bed and faced him. "I'm so—"_

"Upset?" Fez filled in for him. 

_"Yes!" He sat back down on the bed and put his head in his hands._

"And that is why I brought you this." From behind his back, Fez produced a brown paper bag. "Go ahead," he encouraged Eric, "take it." 

Eric took the bag and looked inside. He pulled out a large rainbow lollipop. "Wow, Fez," said Eric, unenthusiastically.

"Yes. I only bring these out on special occasions. Go ahead, take a lick." 

He stared at the lollipop for a few moments. "Well…I always have wanted one of these—no! Fez, this doesn't make up for the necklace."

"Ai," said Fez, throwing his hands up in the air. "It's just a stupid necklace. Your mother will get over it." 

"No, Fez, you don't understand." Eric gestured for Fez to kneel in front of him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Quietly, he said, "Do you know what it's like to hear your mother cry? _Over and __over and __over…it never ends. It never __ever ends. And all Red ever says to me is "Dumbass, look what you did to your mother." That's it. That's __it. He hasn't threatened me in, like, a day. He's lifeless, _Fez. Lifeless. My family is being torn apart." He took a deep breath, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears, and continued. "And until you get that necklace, Fez, until you _save my family, that's how it's going to be. Forever." _

Fez stood. "So what do I care?"

"Fez!" exclaimed Eric. He too stood. "If you don't get that necklace back, I'll…I'll…plant my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tying my shoes with your teeth!"

"Oh, Eric," said Fez, shaking his head. "Pitiful, pitiful Eric. You can't even come up with your own lines. Red used that one on you yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot I told you about that…" Eric said, a bit embarrassed. So much for the "I'm tough" act. 

Fez smirked. "Besides. You could not kick my ass if you tried. You can barely kick a kickball."

_"Fine," said Eric, annoyed. "If you don't go get that necklace, I'll have __Hyde kick your ass when he gets back." _

"Done," said Fez, snapping his fingers. It was time to get the necklace.

**Review Corner**

**kenzimone****: Thanks for reviewing. I think this chapter has answered your question.**

**Allybally****: Thanks. It's fun writing Fez's dialogue. **

**Candy.****7: Thanks for the review.**

**End Note: Okay, this fic is NOT going to be centered on the necklace. That's just…there.**

Thanks for reading.

January 18, 2003

Copyright, theMuse


	4. Smartie Artie

**Author's Note: **S'been a while. Hopefully not too long for you guys. Hope you guys like this chapter.

**Cruel Summer**

**-chapter four-**

**The Kelso's, June 15, ****2:46pm******

Ringing the doorbell another time, Jackie flipped her hair over her shoulder impatiently. Tapping her foot, she surveyed her nails and then banged on the door.

"I know you're in there, Michael!" 

He could not hide from her. How could he even _think of hiding from her? He knew her better than that. But obviously, Jackie did not know him as well as she thought she did, otherwise he wouldn't try a stupid thing like hide from her. _

"Go away!" she heard from the other side of the door. "Michael's not—" the owner of the voice cleared his throat and began to speak again. "Michael's not here!" Now, the voice was an obviously exaggerated female voice. 

It was the day after Michael Kelso had come home from his vacation in New York City and exactly six days after he had ditched Jackie. 

Jackie rolled her eyes. Michael was so dumb. "Mark my words, Michael, I'm going to get you!" she called. "You have to come to Eric's house sometime. And I. Will. Be there." Quickly, she walked off in a huff, swinging her hair over her shoulder, irritated. 

Kelso slowly opened the door, grinning. His plan had worked. He had fooled Jackie. Feeling rather smart with himself, he crossed his hands over his chest and his smile broadened. He was so smart. I should be a teacher, he thought. 'Cause they're super smart, and they get to do it with their students. 

Thinking of an experience he had, he chuckled to himself, turned around, and jumped, startled. "Jackie!" he shouted.

"Michael." She stood in his doorway and her hands were placed on her hips; she looked up at him with a stony gaze. 

"Don't do that, Jackie!" he scolded. "You know I'm jumpy! Damn!"

She tilted her head to the side in disbelief. "Aren't you forgetting something, Michael?" 

Kelso looked around, trying to stall. He knew what she was getting at. "Uh…how'd you get in, anyways?"

"Casey let me in through the back; now don't change the subject, Michael!" 

"Uh…" If he could just focus her attention on something else, maybe, just _maybe_ he could get into his car and drive to Forman's. No. Getting into his car would waste time. He would have to sprint—

_"Michael!"_

_"What?"_

She reached up and squeezed his face, turning it to face her. "_Look_ at me. You have some explaining to do. Now _start. Explaining_." Jackie crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

Kelso threw his hands up in the air, defeated. "Fine." He sat down on the stoop. Jackie sat down beside him. "Well…"

"Well?"

He sighed. "She was really hot!" he whined. 

Jackie shook her head in disbelief. "So _what, Michael?" _

"Look Jackie," said Kelso. "Did you see this girl? She was perfect. She was…was…hot. _And_ easy. Hot and easy isn't something that you can come by very easily these days. It's like there's a drought, or something."

"Michael, all the girls are hot and easy!" protested Jackie. "It's summer!" 

"But…well, yeah, I guess you're right."

Scowling, Jackie stood. Why was she even trying with him? He was hopeless, completely hopeless. "Look, Michael. I came here for an apology."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Apologize away." 

"From you!" she exclaimed through clenched teeth. 

Kelso stood. "Look, Jackie, I don't know why you're getting all uppity about this. We're not even going out anymore. It's not like you're my _girlfriend._" He laughed and then was suddenly serious. "Unless…you want to be."

"I…" Jackie hesitated. He was right. Kelso was right. For the first time in his entire eighteen years, Michael Kelso was right. "You're right, Michael. You're right. But, you know what you told me before we took that trip? You told me that we were going as friends, Michael. _Friends. Friends don't do things like that to each other." She walked away from him, not wanting to look at him anymore._

Kelso called after her, "Apology accepted." 

Fez peered from a cluster of bushes to the house across the street: Jackie's house. "Agent Skywalker, Operation Necklace is under way, do you read me?" he said into his walkie-talkie.

"Say the whole thing."

"Eric—"

"Say it."

"Agent Luke Skywalker, sole protector of the universe, our one true and only hope, do you read me?" 

"I read you loud and clear," said a clearly happy Eric.

Fez frowned. "Eric, why do I have to call you that? You are no Skywalker."

"Hey, hey, hey, _you_ lost the necklace, you're calling me whatever I want you to call me, alright, buddy? Now what do you see?"

Raising a pair of binoculars to his face, Fez squinted through them. Slowly, he began to smile. "Eric, you will not believe what I am seeing right now." It was one of the most glorious sights he had ever seen. Jackie was undressing in front of her window. 

In an instant, Fez's smile changed to a yelp. He was yanked upwards by his right ear. 

"So, a Peeping Tom, eh?" observed the old woman who had pulled Fez's ear. 

Fez grimaced. She was one of the ugliest old women that he had ever seen. The walkie-talkie crackled in his hand. _"__Fez__! Come in, __Fez__, do you read me? What do you see?" came Eric's strained voice. _

The old woman eyed Fez nastily. "What's your name, boy?" she demanded. 

"Eric Forman," answered Fez, hastily. "Please do not eat me," he pleaded.

Curiously, she asked, "And why would I do that?"

"Well," began Fez, nervously, "Don't witches eat people?" 

The old woman gasped. "How dare you!" She pulled on his ear.

"No…" moaned Fez, in pain.

The walkie-talkie crackled again. _"__Fez__!" _

"Who is that talking to you?" demanded the old woman.

"Um, um…look!" he shouted, pointing. "It is Frank Sinatra!" 

Her eyes lit up and she turned around. "Where?" she asked, happily. 

Fez took this as an opportunity to run.

Donna laughed, pounding on Louis's back. "Hey!" she shrieked. "Put me down!" 

Two days. It had been two days since they had gone to that movie. It had been two days since they had started hanging out. It had been two days for Donna to see what a cool guy Louis was. 

And he was _cool_.

No, it wasn't a Casey kind of cool, it was different…she didn't know what it was. He was just…_fun. And she could talk to him about stuff. Stuff that she didn't talk to Eric about. Stuff that she didn't talk to Jackie about, whom she told __everything, surprisingly. _

Maybe it was the fact that he was in California, so far away from Wisconsin, and the chances of him ever meeting her friends and fiancée were slim. Extremely slim. But, was it wrong to tell him things when she hadn't known him very long? 

Possibly. But she didn't care. She was lonely. 

There was a down side to hanging out with Louis, also. He reminded her of Eric. Oh, he was very far from Eric, personality wise, but he still reminded her of him. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the new warmth from the thought that she might actually fit in with her new family because of Louis. Eric gave her warmth. Maybe it was the fact that he made her laugh and made her happy. Eric did both those things too. 

But he wasn't Eric. She didn't need to tell herself that. It was practically incest. He was her step-brother-to-be. Secretly, she was glad that there was that boundary between them…

Louis set her down lightly. They were on the beach. "Having fun?" he asked her, watching her lay down on the beach blanket. He sat beside her. 

Donna considered the question and then answered. "Surprisingly, yeah."

"Surprisingly?" repeated Louis, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…last time I was in California, I had the worst time. It was just me, my mom, and my friend Kelso. And Kelso's not the smartest cookie on the pan." She gave a half-hearted smile at the thought of last summer. 

Louis saw the smile. "I've been meaning to ask you…what happened last summer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom mentioned…now don't think that we discuss you behind your back or anything, but she mentioned that you ran away to California last year." 

Donna hesitated. Should she tell him? What was there to tell? "What's there to tell?" she started. "I mean, I wasn't happy at home, so I came here. But I wasn't happy here either until Eric kind of rescued me." A dreamy smile was plastered onto her face.

"Eric, huh? So, how come this Eric never calls you?" 

"I dunno," she answered, hugging her knees to her chest. "He just…doesn't." 

"Sounds like somebody's not setting their priorities straight," Louis shrugged. He stood. "You want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, anything." Donna watched Louis walk off. He had a good point. Why _didn't _he call her?

**Review Corner**

**Raider:** Thank you. I'm glad you think they act and sound like they do on TV. And thanks for checking my Newsies story out, too.

**twiniitowers**:** Thanks for the review.**

**L.J:** More Hyde and Jackie to come. I promise!! Don't give up on me.

**Candy.7:** I _know. Poor Fez. Glad you like Jackie's character._

**kenzimone**:** I strive for your happiness. Oh, and the Edna thing…hmmm…I was actually considering that. Oh! I've said too much!**

**cyberchick**:** I absolutely LOVE the fact that you reviewed. I am soooooooo happy about that. Hope you enjoyed your does of Donna.**

**anni**:** Wow. Thank you SO much. That's a huge compliment for me.**

**End Note:** People, I know you're getting antsy, but there _will be more Hyde/Jackie. I repeat, there __will be more Hyde/Jackie._

January 28, 2003

Copyright, theMuse


	5. Hyde's Homecoming Eve

**Author: **Sorry this chapter took so long to get here. I wasn't really feelin' it, so I had to watch an episode (which I haven't in two weeks) to get back into the groove. Hope you enjoy.

**Cruel Summer**

**-chapter five-**

**Eric's Kitchen, June 17, ****7:08pm******

Eric walked into the kitchen and rolled his eyes. Jackie was _still_ on the phone with Hyde. She had jumped onto the phone at seven to call him (since the rates went down after seven) and had been on the entire eight minutes that he'd been gone. 

What did they have to talk about, anyways? What would take eight minutes to talk about? It was Hyde and Jackie. Geez. They didn't do anything except for make out anyways—okay, bad thought. 

Opening the fridge, he grabbed two cans of soda, one for him and one for Fez. Speaking of Fez, he was sitting at the kitchen table, hands folded, staring at Jackie. There was a strange little smile on his face. Eric could not help but smile himself. He knew what Fez was smiling about. 

Fez had seen Jackie naked. It happened the other day when Eric had sent Fez to spy on Jackie's house. _Right _before Fez had been caught by an old neighbor, he had seen Jackie naked. That's right. _Naked. That was something Eric wouldn't mind seeing himself. Even though Jackie was a pain, she was still totally hot. _

But he had Donna and she had Hyde. Hyde was the only one who had seen her naked. Or so he told the guys. Only Eric knew the truth. He and Jackie had never had sex. Not once. 

_"Jackie's not as easy as I thought. She says we can't have sex yet."_

That's what Hyde had said that Jackie had told him. Surprise, surprise. The girl wasn't as easy as Eric had thought. Well, Eric knew that Jackie wasn't a whore, but still. She didn't resist sex for—how long had she and Hyde been together? About a year? She didn't resist sex for a year. Jackie had morals after all. 

Whatever. That still didn't change the fact that she had been on Eric's phone for—he looked at his watch—twelve minutes now. Thirteen minutes. It had to stop. 

"…shirt that I got at the mall yesterday. Oh, and—"

"Okay, Jackie," Eric interrupted, standing up and walking to her. "Time to get off the phone." 

"—I got these really cute pants to match. They're white, which is a good thing I bought them now so I'll have plenty of time to wear them before Labor Day—"

"Jackie, that's enough," said Eric. He glanced at his watch. "Look at that! Would you just look at the time, Jackie? Fourteen minutes and counting."

"—because you know the rules, Steven," continued Jackie, ignoring Eric, "no white allowed after Labor Day—"

"_Fifteen_ minutes and counting!" Eric waved his watch in Jackie's face and received a menacing look. 

"Steven," she said, glaring at Eric all the while, "I have to go because this _skinny, ugly, blow pop thing_ is telling me to get off the phone."

Eric smirked. "Good one. That _really hurt," he said, sauntering over to Fez. He chuckled a bit and then asked Fez, seriously, "I don't really look like a blow pop, do I?" _

"Of course you do," answered Fez in an "everyone knows that" tone. "Why do you think I always come over? For your companionship?" 

"Well…yeah." 

"You're coming home tomorrow?" 

Both Fez and Eric abruptly looked at Jackie at the sound of her words. She began to squeal and jump up and down. Meanwhile, the sliding door opened. 

"Hey guys," greeted Kelso. "What's Jackie so excited about? _Jackie._ I've got to go—" 

"Come now," said Eric while Fez moved to block the sliding door. Eric plastered a smile onto his face and gestured with his hand at an empty seat. "Sit a while. Have a drink." He glanced at Fez, who also smiled. They both knew that Kelso had been avoiding Jackie; he had not been to Eric's house since he'd gotten home and Jackie had continually mumbled curses under her breath whenever they mentioned him. 

This was going to be great. Eric couldn't wait to see how Jackie would react. 

"Come on, you," said Fez. He ushered Kelso to the empty seat. 

"Guys, I'm trying to avoid Jackie," Kelso said in a loud whisper. 

"Jackie? Sweet, innocent Jackie?" replied Eric. 

"Yes! Except she's not sweet. And she's definitely not innocent." A smile began to grow on Kelso's face but it quickly disappeared. "Quick guys, before she gets off the phone—"

But it was too late. Jackie had already gotten off the phone. "Hello, Michael," she said, arms folded over her chest. Her tone was emotionless as was her gaze as she stared at him. 

Kelso was intimidated. That look that she was giving him had always intimidated him in the past. It made him do things that he didn't want to do, like rearrange her unicorn collection in the shape of a "J." So, Kelso, thinking that he just _had _to match her manner, answered back, "Hello. _Jacqueline._" Of course, it came out sounding stupid, but that was noticeable to everyone except Kelso. 

It looked to Fez like Jackie was trying to kill Kelso by looking at him. He loved every bit of it. 

"Come on, Jackie," said Eric. "Don't you have anything to say?" 

"No," answered Jackie, shrugging her shoulders. She walked to the refrigerator and began to rummage through it. 

"_Oooh_, that was good—wait, no? Just no?" 

 "Yeah. Just no." 

"But…why?" asked Eric, incredulously. 

Jackie walked over to the kitchen table with her own can of soda. "I don't know. Just because."

Eric glanced over at Fez, who looked truly crestfallen. He understood what Fez felt. He too had wanted to see Kelso get chewed out. Life just didn't go the way as was expected sometimes. 

"Oh!" Jackie smacked her forehead. "I forgot to tell Steven that I lost the necklace Fez got me."

_"What?" _said Fez and Eric at the same time. 

"It's okay, guys…" Jackie reassured. "I can just tell him when he comes home tomorrow." 

_"What?"_ Eric said again, clutching his head. "Am I ever going to be ungrounded?" 

"Jackie, how could you lose Miss Kitty's necklace?" demanded Fez. 

Jackie walked over to the kitchen table, standing in front of Fez. "You mean to tell me that that necklace is Mrs. Forman's necklace?"

"Yes," answered Fez. 

"He stole it!" exclaimed Eric.

"So you brought me stolen merchandise?"

"Yes…" replied Fez, not as confidently as before. 

_"And somebody wore it before me?"_

Kelso, who had no idea what was going on, was enjoying the moment. For once, Jackie wasn't yelling at _him._

"_I_ can explain, Jackie," Eric piped in. "You see this poor, misguided, foreign boy doesn't understand that a person just can't take something out of someone's car without asking and _replace it with a piece of candy because that's stealing!_" exclaimed a hysterical Eric. It was as if he had just discovered the necklace was missing all over again, except worse. 

"Fez!" growled Jackie, a menacing look in her eyes. 

"I…I…Eric saw you naked!" 

_"What?"_ screamed Kelso, his voice getting high pitched. He stood up abruptly and tried to push the chair in, but caused a commotion. 

Jackie gasped. "What is he talking about, Eric?" 

"Wait a minute!" As Jackie and Kelso advanced on him, he could see Fez with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile on his face. "That's not true, it was _he_ who saw you naked! Not me! _He!_" he exclaimed, pointing at Fez. "He was spying on you." 

_"__Fez__!"_

"I am going to kill you, Fez," threatened Kelso. "No one spies on Jackie except me!" 

Jackie gasped again, turning to Kelso. _"Michael!"_

"I was just kidding, Jackie, damn!" 

Eric cleared his throat. "I think you should get back to yelling at Fez," he suggested. 

Jackie took a breath, turning to Fez. "I want you to tell me the truth. I'm not going to yell at you."

"Yes you are," he replied.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." 

"No I'm not!"

"See!" 

"Fine, Fez," said Jackie. "I give you my word, I will not yell at you. Just tell me when you were spying on me."

Fez was hesitant, but then said, "Two days ago. You were changing in front of your window."

"That's not true; I _never_ change in front of my window!" She thought for a moment. "Wait a minute…Mrs. Evans _did_ say that she caught someone watching my house from across the street. But I wasn't home."

"Then who could it have been?" asked Eric. 

"The only one who was home was…" Jackie began to giggle. "Eww! You were spying on the maid!"

Eric started to laugh at Fez, who had a stormy frown on his face. 

"Fez, she's like, forty-five," said Kelso, who too began laughing. 

Jackie suddenly stopped giggling. "What was she doing changing in my room?" she asked herself aloud. 

A thought came to Eric. "Jackie, when exactly did you lose the necklace?" 

Her eyes grew wide. _"No,"_ she moaned. "She couldn't have." 

"She could've," said Eric. "She must've." 

"You're right, Eric," agreed Jackie. "She's foreign."

"Oh, I see what is going on here," said Fez. "You think that the maid stole the necklace. What is with you people? Blame it on the foreigner every time. Well, you know what? Screw you guys, I'm going home." He marched through the sliding door in a huff. 

Kelso, Eric, and Jackie stared after him for a moment before looking at each other. 

"Hey Eric," said Kelso, breaking the silence. "Got any whipped cream?" 

"Yeah, in the fridge."

"So, then, what do we do? How do I get my necklace back?" Jackie asked Eric. 

"_Your _necklace? Ho, ho, whoa there, little lady. That's my mom's necklace. If we don't get it back, I'll never step off my property again." 

Jackie shrugged. "And?" 

Eric sighed. He knew that he wouldn't get any sympathy from Jackie. She was too self-centered. "Jackie, remember that rainbow key chain I bought you?" he asked, planning to use that against her.

They could both hear Kelso coughing on the whipped cream that he was spraying into his mouth. He slammed the bottle onto the table. "He's buying you stuff? Well. Aren't you just a little…_pimp_!" 

"Michael, you are a _jerk_!" exclaimed Jackie. "Why is it now, all of a sudden, you care?" 

"I _don't_!" he argued. 

"Well, I can see that this is going to go on for a while, so I'll just go," said Eric. 

But the two did not notice. They did not even hear him. Eric sighed and walked outside to the curb. He tried to remember how the street felt underneath his feet. 

And then, he got an idea. 

**Review Corner**

**kenzimone****: Yay! You reviewed! And you might be upset at Donna in the next chapter or so.**

**L.J: **Thank you, I love long reviews. Yours was real nice. And Hyde comes home in the next chapter, so you'll have plenty of Jackie and Hyde. I just hope you're not too mad at me for what Hyde does in the next few chapters. Oh no, I've said too much.

**Candy.7: **Yeah, I think Fez is pretty freakin' hilarious. In general.

**sugarRay_babY****: Oh sugarRay, sugarRay, sugarRay. You totally read my mind. *wink wink* And thank you. That was really sweet of you to say (that you actually read the story instead of just skimming).**

**fawkes**:** Thank you for the compliment!**

**End Note: I feel like this chapter was lacking something, but don't worry. You'll love the conflict that I'm 'bout to bring up. Now you tell me, can you handle it?**

February 17, 2003

Copyright, theMuse


	6. Hyde's Homecoming

**Author's Note: You know what, guys? To tell you the truth, I'm getting kinda sick of Jackie and Hyde. Not on TV, but, like, all the Jackie and Hyde centered fanfiction. It's getting played out. But, nevertheless, I put it in here. That makes sense, doesn't it. _ Anyways, that's why right now I'm working on something else. Something un-Jackie/Hyde-ish. You'll see. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kinda short and it's not that funny. Jackie and Hyde pretty much take this chapter over. **

**Cruel Summer**

**-chapter six-**

**Eric's Basement, June 19, ****10:59am******

Normal. Everything was so normal, as if he had never been gone in the first place. How long had it been? Two weeks? Two days? Two hours? Minutes? Seconds? A dream? Did his mother _really_ have cancer? Did he _really_ go to Milwaukee? 

Everything was not normal. That's where he had lied to himself. He was good at doing that. Something was wrong. He felt like he should not have been sitting by himself in Eric's basement, carelessly watching the "Price Is Right." He felt something drawing him back to Milwaukee, back to his mother, who the doctor said was on her way to recovery. Strange as it was, he could not shake the feeling. Yet, at the same time, something was drawing him to stay in Eric's basement, watching the "Price Is Right." 

Jackie. 

Of course. She was his girlfriend, after all. 

But where was she at the moment? He didn't know. Eric had told him that Jackie had waited all day for him the day before, finally leaving Eric with a headache a ten 'o'clock. He had come home at around eleven. 

Right now, he was tired of being alone, but did not want to get up. He just wanted Jackie. But of course, he wouldn't call her. He wasn't whipped like Eric. 

He looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Steven!" exclaimed Jackie, walking through the door. She plopped down next to him on the couch, wrapping her arms around him.

Hyde surveyed her when she pulled back. The summer sun had worked wonders on her skin, leaving it a rich tan color. He could even see a few faint freckles on her nose. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out and began to caress them with his thumb.

"Oh no, is there something on my face?" Jackie squealed in horror. She began to open her purse to look for her compact mirror. 

"No," he said simply. Hyde retracted his thumb from her face. "I was just looking at your freckles." 

She frowned. "Ugh, I know, they're ugly. I hate them." Jackie resumed looking for her compact. When she found it, she held the pad up, ready to apply foundation over her freckles.

He moved quickly, grabbing her wrist and bringing her and away from her face. "Don't," he said. "I like them." 

Jackie looked at him for a moment, blinking a few times. He could be sweet at times, he really could. "Okay," she said, putting her compact away. She examined his face. "You have a few, too," she observed.

Hyde looked down at their linked hands, just realizing that he had unconsciously taken her hand. Then, he looked at Jackie and kissed her. The kiss lingered for a moment and he was the one to break it off. Suddenly, he stood. It wasn't happening. It was not happening. He did not just have butterflies. He was in denial.

Since they had been together, he'd always been able to tolerate her. He liked her, maybe even a lot, but never butterflies until then. He wanted them to go away; they weren't welcome. 

"So, why didn't you end up going to New York with Kelso?" asked Hyde. He walked over to the freezer, trying to play off his action of suddenly standing up.

"Oh. Michael." Jackie leaned back into the couch heavily. Hyde could see a frown emerging on her face. "He ditched me." 

"What?" Hyde took his seat next to Jackie. He couldn't believe it. He knew Kelso was dumb, but not that dumb. What kind of idiot would ditch their friend like that? Especially Jackie? Especially since he and Kelso had that little talk? Actually, it just consisted of Kelso begging Hyde to let Jackie go with him to New York and in turn, Hyde threatening to kick Kelso's ass if he touched Jackie. And that was just the nice version of it.

Wait a minute. Was that the reason he left her behind? Was Kelso actually getting some brains and instead of putting himself in a situation where he would not be able to control himself, he left Jackie behind? 

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't believe it either. I still can't. I mean, how could he ditch _me_? It's _me_ we're talking about here."

Hyde gave a small laugh. 

"What?" asked Jackie. Was he laughing at her?

 "It worked," he said, more to himself than to Jackie. _"Yeah."_

"Steven, what worked?" 

"Oh, nothing. I just told Kelso that if he even thought about touching you in New York, I would royally beat him to a pulp and leave him for dead." He laughed to himself again.

"Aww, Steven," cooed Jackie, wrapping her arms around him. "You threatened a life for me. How sweet." She began to kiss him. 

"Okay, I am officially blind," said Eric. 

Jackie and Hyde ended their kiss. They had not even noticed that Eric had come downstairs. "Shut up, Forman," ordered Hyde before he took his place on the armchair. Jackie just smiled at Eric smugly and sat down on the couch. 

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Eric. "Oh yeah, that's right. I have to work since Jackie lost the necklace that Fez stole from my car which was for my mom." 

Hyde looked up at Eric, who was standing in between his chair and Jackie sitting on the couch. "Wait, Eric, what's this about a necklace?" 

"Well, Fez got his really pretty necklace for me that he actually stole. It's Eric's mom's necklace." 

"Okay, thank you, Eric," mumbled Eric while Hyde began to laugh. 

"So you're saying Fez stole you Mrs. Forman's necklace? That's, like, the funniest thing I've ever heard. Man, I've missed you guys." 

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," said Eric. "But until I get that necklace back, I'm grounded. So, yesterday, when my parents weren't home, I got a job. That's the only way I can leave the house and I'm hoping to save up enough to buy my mom a new necklace. There goes my summer."

"How'd you get a job on such short notice?" asked Hyde.

"Oh, a guy can work wonders when he wants to," replied Eric. 

"Well where do you work so I can come and laugh at you?" 

"Uh…" started Eric. He looked at his watch. "Would ya look at the time, I'm late for work, got to go, bye." He ran out of the basement door. 

"I wonder what his problem is," Hyde said. Jackie just shrugged. After a few moments of stealing glances at each other, Jackie jumped onto Hyde's lap and they began to make out.

"Hey, Fez," said Kelso, walking into the movie theater. He stuffed some popcorn into his mouth and found a pair of seats. "I'm really glad you came to the movies with me. Nobody else wanted to go." 

"It is no problem, Kelso," said Fez, looking at his watch. Then, he looked around.

"Yeah. Hyde said he was busy, Eric said he had to work, and Jackie just hit me. All I did was ask her if she would let me go up her shirt if we came to the movies." 

"Yes, that Jackie," said Fez, absentmindedly. He took a look at his watch again and then looked back at the way they had come. 

"Hey, Fez," said Kelso. "What's the matter? Are you looking for somebody?" 

Fez looked back at the way they had come again and said, "No. I just have to leave soon." 

"What for?" 

"I have to meet someone."  

Kelso sputtered, offended. "Fez!"

_"Shh!"_ the two heard from all around them. 

"Fez!" repeated Kelso quietly, ducking down into his seat. "You've got some 'splainin' to do."

"Well, you see, my new friend, Reese, wants to hang out." 

"But _I _want to hang out!" 

_"Shh!" _

Kelso ducked down into his seat again. "I paid for your ticket and you're not even going to watch the whole movie—where are you going?" he asked Fez, who was getting up. 

"I already told you," said Fez, exasperated. "I have to meet Reese."

"But Fez!" called Kelso. 

"Look, buddy." Kelso looked behind him to find a man menacingly staring him in the face. "Why don't you shut up?"

Kelso looked at him in disbelief. His mouth hung open. "Well, I never! Fez! Are you gonna just let this…_stranger_ talk to me like that?" He waited a moment to allow Fez to answer. "Fez?" He looked around. 

Fez was gone.

"I think your little buddy's gone," sneered the man. He sat back down, as did Kelso. 

"I knew that," Kelso muttered to himself. He sank down into his seat, popping a few kernels of popcorn into his mouth and focusing his attention on the movie. 

Donna gazed into Louis's eyes. "I really like you, Donna," he whispered to her. 

Ohmygod. Oh. My. God. He had just told her that he liked her. What should she say? What should she do? He was waiting for an answer; she could sense it. 

"Louis," she started out, softly. "I can't." 

"Shh," he silenced her, putting a finger to her lips. "You can." 

And then he kissed her. Just like that. It was long and sweet and _so _nice…and then she woke up. 

Donna sat up in bed and ran a hand through her hair. Why had she just dreamt that? She didn't like Louis that way, did she? She was engaged, for God's sake. He was just extremely good looking, that's all. Even better looking than Eric—which didn't matter at all.

Her mom's wedding had been that day. Surprisingly, it had actually, kinda, sorta, almost been fun. Almost. The most fun part was the end because she knew that now that it was all over, she would get to go home to Eric. In two days, to be exact. 

But something had happened. She didn't know where he had come from; he just came out of nowhere. They had been alone in the kitchen in the midst of the reception (which had been held at the house). She remembered going into the kitchen to grab some more napkins and then, he was there. And then, they had been joking around as usual. And then…

It was an almost kiss. She _knew it. She could feel it. She'd had enough almost kisses with Eric to know. But the question was, was she glad that he hadn't kissed her? Did she want to know what it would feel like, just that once?_

Of course not…

**Review Corner**

**Candy.7: **This chapter should have satisfied you, somewhat.

**Rachel:** You're not the first to say that about their phone conversation. I dunno, I really don't see it…thanks, though.

**k:** Your review is appreciated.

**concertina:** Thank you. Yeah, focusing on one couple can get boring, unless it's a really good storyline.

**hydejackie4ever: **Donna's back, Hyde's back. I just hope Donna will be a good girl in the upcoming chapters. _*hint hint* _

**L.J: **Thanks, I love long reviews. And yeah, you like Jackie and Hyde from what I can tell. A lot. It's understandable; they're cute.

**Allybally:** I hope you think this chapter is as good as the last.

**kenzimone: **I sense some animosity towards Edna…don't worry, she'll be in the story more.

**Raider:** Jackie can be a little high maintenance sometimes, but she's a good character. She balances out the show, know what I mean?

**sugarRay_baby:** Eric and the blow pop thing…do you remember that one Valentine's episode?

**End Note: Nothing really to say…I just hope you I've caught your interest enough in this chapter for you to stay around for the later chapters. You'll get to meet Fez's new friend.**

February 25, 2003

Copyright, theMuse__


	7. Trouble

**Author's Note: **Okay, so it didn't take as long to post this chapter. I really like this one; I hope you guys will too. Or maybe it's just because I know what's going to happen after it. Enjoy.

**Cruel Summer**

**-chapter seven-**

**Eric's Basement, June 20, ****4:01pm******

"Okay. Uh huh. Yes. Yes, I'll pick you up in half an hour. Yes, of course I have a car. Yes, I know. I bought it myself. How much was it, you ask? Can you hold please?" Fez covered the receiver and asked, "Hyde, how much was your car?"

"Don't tell Reese that you have a car."

"Ten thousand dollars," said Fez into the receiver.

Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that _is _a butt load of money," continued Fez. "Okay. I will. Okay, bye." He hung up the phone and looked at Hyde, who was reading the paper beside him. "Can I borrow your car?" 

Hyde lowered his paper, gave Fez a look, and then raised it to cover his face again. 

"Oh, come on, Hyde," said Fez. He stood in front of Hyde and pushed the paper down. 

"No."

"But—" 

"No."

"Please? I told Reese that I had a car."

 "That's not my problem."

"I promise that I will bring it back in perfect condition." 

Hyde lowered his paper again. "Fez, do you remember what happened the last time I let you borrow my car? I spent a half hour explaining everything and you backed right into a pile of boxes."

"I think that you have it wrong. I do not remember doing that," said Fez, nervously. 

Sighing, Hyde stood up and went to his room. When he came back, he had a set of keys dangling from his hand. He made for the side door and looked back at Fez. "Well?" 

Fez's face lit up. "You mean you're letting me borrow it?"

"No. I've got nothing better to do so I'm taking you. Let's go." 

"Hey," Donna greeted Louis, smiling as he walked into her room. She was packing; she was leaving the next day. 

"Hey," he said, sitting down on her bed. He watched her for a moment. "You look really happy," he commented. 

It was true. She couldn't believe that the next day, she would be back with Eric in Wisconsin. "Yeah," she said, getting up. She went to her dresser and began to take all of the miscellaneous bottles off and stick them into a toiletry bag. "Can't wait to see my snookie-kins," she laughed. 

Donna retrieved another bag from her bed and went back to the dresser. She came across a bottle of perfume that Eric had gotten her. Looking at it tenderly, she gently ran her finger across it. Before sticking it into the bag, she sprayed some onto her wrists and rubbed them together. 

"Donna, I have to tell you something," said Louis. 

She looked into her mirror and saw him approaching her. Donna turned to him, saying, "You're not an axe murderer or anything, are you?" 

He did not answer; he looked extremely rigid, hands in his pockets.

"Come on, what's the problem?" asked Donna, pushing his arm. "Why so serious? I'm leaving tomorrow." 

"Yeah…that's partially why I'm telling you this." He paused and did not say anything. He would not even look at her.

"Is everything okay?"

Louis nodded.

"Well, then out with it, already. You're making me nervous."

"I like you, Donna." 

Donna inhaled sharply. She then turned and continued with what she had been doing. "Oh." Come on; say something else, she thought feverishly. "Well…I kinda figured as much…" 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She turned to look at him again. "You were always lurking in dark corners and stuff, just watching me." 

"Oh, come on, I wasn't that bad."

She laughed, and so did he. At least he could look at her now. "Alright, so it wasn't that bad, but I could tell a little." 

Louis paused again before asking her, "And you're okay with it? I mean, you're not freaked out by the whole "our parents are married" thing?"

"Me? No, _no,_" she said, waving her hand in the air. "Why would I be freaked out by it? I mean, just because our parents have sex and share the same last name now doesn't mean a thing. Not a thing." She laughed a little. "Okay, maybe it is a little freaky, but it's okay. I'm fine with it."

Louis smiled. "I've never really seen you all smiley like this. You look really beautiful." 

It happened so fast that Donna hadn't had time to comprehend what was going on. No time to move, no time to think, no time for anything. But that's just what she told herself to make herself feel better. In reality, she knew that he was leaning in to kiss her. She even knew that he was going to kiss her before he began to lean in; he had that _look_ in his eye. And she hadn't moved away.

Until two seconds into the kiss. 

"Wait, Louis, what're you doing?" Donna asked, pushing him off her. 

"You said you were fine with it."

What the hell had she done? He was practically her brother! She had just practiced incest. "Can't you tell that when I say I'm fine with it, it doesn't _really _mean that I'm fine with it? Louis, you're, like, my brother now! I don't know about here, but what we just did is illegal back in Wisconsin." She began to pace a bit, running her hands through her hair. "And I'm _married!_" 

"Engaged," corrected Louis.

"That's what I said. You think I don't know what I said? I said engaged, engaged, dammit. I know what I am and it's-it's engaged…oh Eric is going to be _so _upset when I tell him…"

Louis touched her arm but pulled back when she flinched. "Who says you have to tell him?"

Donna just stared at him. Who _had_ say she had to tell him?No. She knew better. She had to tell him. No secrets. "I have to, Louis. We're engaged…why did you have to kiss me?" 

"Look, Donna," he said, standing squarely in front of her. "Why are you so worried about it anyway? He hasn't called you the entire time you've been here. Who knows who the hell he's been screwing—"

"I'll tell you who knows: I know. _I _know. He wouldn't do that to me…he wouldn't…"

"Think again, Donna. You're a million miles away from him. It's summer. Guys have urges." And with that, he walked out of her room. 

Donna began to pace again. "_Dammit!_ I just pulled a Jackie," she said aloud to herself, "except instead of cheating on Eric with the cheese guy, I cheated on him with my _brother_!" 

Kelso sat in the middle of the couch in Eric's basement. Alone. By the way his arms were crossed and his crossed legs were fidgeting, it could be seen that he was extremely agitated. He looked up when Hyde entered through the side door. "And just where have _you _been, Mister?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Mom._ I didn't know that you were waiting up for me." He took his place on the side chair nearest the phone and picked up the paper that he had left behind. 

"Where's Fez?" 

"With his friend." 

_"What?" _gasped Kelso. "The other day I told him that we were going to watch Alice Holloway changing in her window today. To-day," he said, pointing to annunciate. "Do you know how big that girl's chest is?" 

"Well," started Hyde, not looking up from his paper. "Look's like you've just been burned. And anyway, if I were Fez, I would've ditched you too. His friend is pretty hot." 

"Yeah, but it's not everyday—what?" said a startled Kelso. He thought for a second. "What did you just say?"

Hyde looked up from his paper. "I just said that I would've ditched you too because his friend is pretty hot." 

Kelso's jaw dropped and he stood up. "Okay, it's one thing when you steal my friends but when you start changing their sexual orientation, that's just crossing the line. He's getting an ass kicking." 

"Kelso, what the hell are you talking about?" 

"You just called a guy hot. A _guy. _You've never even called _me hot and we both know how beautiful I am, just look at this face." _

_"Kelso—"_

"There's nothing that you can say to stop me, Hyde, so don't even try. I am going to kick his ass _so hard that he'll be darning socks for my feet." _

Hyde just shook his head. "What? Kelso, I swear, if you got any dumber, I bet a potato could beat you at an IQ test." 

"Yeah, you _would say that," said Kelso, brushing his comment off. "But it's just __the Reese talking. The only reason you're being mean to me is because you met Reese." _

"Look, Bozo, you don't know what you're saying. You're not going to kick Reese's ass."

"Wanna bet?" challenged Kelso. "Fine. Ten dollars says I _will._"

"Kelso—"

"Fifteen."

_"Listen—"_

"Twenty."

"You've got yourself a deal," said Hyde, standing up and shaking his hand. "In fact, we'll go right now. They're at the Hub." 

"Lead the way," said Kelso. 

This is going to be delightful, thought Hyde with a grin on his face. I can't wait to see Kelso kick _his _ass.

**Review Corner**

**hydejackie4ever: **Yeah, I guess it was cute…if you insist…oh fine, it was cute. Thanks for the compliment.

**kenzimone****: Well, I guess that "solves" all your Donna worries.**

**sugarRay_babY****: Oh, don't get me wrong, there's not wrong with writing J/H. I totally agree with you; a lot of it _is _the same. I think that's what my problem is with it.**

**L.J: **Brilliant…star…two words that I loved that you used for me. Thanks!

**concertina****: Kelso _does _deserve it! He makes me so mad sometimes. Thanks for the review.**

**End Note: So? Thoughts? Comments? Oh, and **_PLEASE_** check out my other T70S fic that I wrote just the other day: No Strings Attached. I'd love to know what you think about that one too. Thanks much.**

March 2, 2003

Copyright, theMuse


	8. The Smoke Hath Cleared

**Author's Note: It's been a little while. I hope this is worth the wait. More drama goes down than I originally expected. **

**Cruel Summer**

**-chapter eight-**

**Eric's Kitchen, June 20, ****4:13pm******

"Hi, honey," greeted Kitty when Eric walked into the kitchen through the sliding door. Red had told her the story about how Eric had lost her necklace, but she was over it. Somewhat. "How was work?" 

Horrible. Work was simply horrible. It was magnificently terrible and took a turn for the worst when little Timmy threw up all over himself. Again. He wanted to yell all this and more, but instead, he ignored his mother's question.

Setting his hat on the table, he sat, staring into nothingness.

Red turned a page of his newspaper. "Eric, your mother asked you a question. How was…" he trailed off as he strained not to laugh, gazing at Eric's work uniform. 

It consisted of a khaki shirt that was required to be neatly tucked in at all times. Right now, Eric was busy tearing the button up shirt out of his snugly fit shorts that stopped well above the knee. Around his neck was a hunter green scarf with a golden pin on it, baring a cross. To finish the outfit, he wore a khaki hat on his head during all hours of work. 

This outfit had been beneficial to Eric on many occasions, providing a reason for him to make fun of Fez. But that was when _Fez__ had been wearing it, not him. That was when _Fez___ had been working with his foreign exchange parents at Bible camp, not him. Of course, Fez had been "nice enough" to give Eric his position, telling his foreign exchange parents that Eric had "always wanted to work with children."_

What a bunch of crap. Now, Eric hated children. He couldn't stand them. All the Tina's, with their constant questions and the Ethan's, always beating on the other kids that reminded Eric so much of himself when he was younger, and the little Timmy's who made throwing up and/or urinating on himself a daily ritual. 

Everyday, he wanted to die. 

But he had to do it if he ever wanted to earn enough money to pay for another necklace for his mother. He owed it to her _and Red. I must be growing up, he thought to himself. _

"…work?" Red finally spat out, not being able to control his laughter. 

"Oh Red, don't laugh," scolded Kitty, popping a roast into the oven. "I think it's sweet. He's helping children." 

"That's the last thing we need," said Red, "another generation of Eric dumbasses. Do you know how badly he's going to screw these kids up?" 

"Stop it, Red."

 "I'm serious, Kitty. These kids are young enough to remember everyone they ever spend time with, including Eric. What if one of them becomes president, or something? That'll surely be the end of us all." 

"Dad, you're not going to be around for that long," noted Eric.

The phone rang and Kitty went to pick it up.

"Yes, I will," said Red, looking at Eric sternly. "I'm living forever." 

"Psst, Eric!" Kitty whispered loudly, hand on the receiver. Clearly from the look on her face, it could be seen that she was happy. "Come here!"

Eric looked at her, strangely. "Mom, why are you whispering?" 

"Because! It's Donna!" 

Eric was on his feet and to the phone in an instant. "Donna?" he repeated, also whispering. 

Kitty nodded enthusiastically. 

Before taking the phone from her, he fixed his hair and dusted off his clothes. Then, he accepted the phone and leaned against the wall, saying as smoothly as he could muster, "Hello, Donna." 

Kitty stood behind him, grinning ear from ear. 

"Hey Eric," replied Donna.

He wasn't sure, but it sound as if there was a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Is there something wrong?" At these words, Kitty backed up, her smile shrinking.

 "No, no…" said Donna. There was silence as Eric waited to see if she would finish her sentence. "Yes," she finally said. "Eric, I have something to tell you."

Oh no, thought Eric. He knew Donna but he had never heard this in her voice before. Almost by instinct, he knew that what she was about to tell him would not be good. "What is it?"

"I…" There it was again. That silence. That heavy, heavy silence. Eric had met it only a few moments ago, but already he could confidently say that he did not like it. "I cheated on you." 

There it was. It was like the f-bomb had just been dropped in a silent room of old women suffering from bad heart conditions. Eric could already feel himself going into cardiac arrest. 

"Eric?" called Donna when he did not respond. 

But he did not answer. Instead he dropped the phone, leaving the kitchen and heading for the dark cave otherwise known as his room. 

"Ready?" Hyde asked Kelso before entering the Hub. 

"Ready," confirmed Kelso. When they entered the Hub, his eyes immediately flitted around the place, searching for Fez. And _Reese._ He could not _wait to kick his ass! _

But as he looked around, he spotted a butt. It was not just any butt; it was a female's butt. It was not just any female's butt; it was a hot female's butt. Its owner was leaning against the front counter. Kelso swiftly walked over, trying to be as slick as possible even though she could not see him. 

What is he doing, wondered Hyde when he saw Kelso walk away from him. He followed, curious. 

When Kelso reached the counter, he put his arm against the wall, leaning against it and casting a shadow over the girl. "Why, hello there." 

The girl turned around, startled at first and then smiled. She was a black girl and moderately tall, reaching to about Kelso's shoulder. "Can I help you?" she smirked. 

Hyde opened his mouth upon seeing who it was and then thought better of it. He decided to watch from a table a little ways a way as not to be seen right away. 

"Well," began Kelso. "You're pretty hot and so am I and it's pretty hot out there," he pointed outside, "so do you want to make out?"

She stared up at him for a few moments and then began laughing. 

Kelso frowned. Why was she laughing? It was a simple question. Maybe she was confused. 

"Oh, you're serious," she said when she saw that he did not join in her laughter. 

Offended, Kelso sputtered, "_Yeah, I'm serious. Why _wouldn't _I be serious?" He moved aside, turning enough so that she could see Hyde as Kelso gestured to him. With his thumb, he pointed behind him where she was standing and mouthed, "She thinks I'm not serious."_

"Hey, Hyde," she greeted, seeing him. She walked to the table and sat down. 

Kelso followed. "Wait, you know him?" 

Before Hyde could answer, Fez walked out of the bathroom. "Oh, hello Kelso. Hyde. What are you doing here?" 

"We're here to kick Reese's ass!"

"Wait a minute. "We?"" said Hyde. "Don't bring "we" into this. It was your meathead idea." 

"Why would you want to kick Reese's ass?" asked Fez. 

"Yeah, why would you want to kick my ass?" asked Reese. 

"No, not you, pretty girl," said Kelso. "Fez's friend." He sighed. Girls could be a little on the dumb side sometimes. 

She stood up, facing him and putting her hands on her hips. 

Yes, I'm about to earn twenty dollars, thought Hyde, excitedly.

"I _am _Reese." 

Kelso looked at her for a minute and then chuckled. "No," he said. 

"Yes."

"But Reese is a boy's name." 

She extended her hand for him to shake. "It's actually Teresa." 

"Te-_res_-a? You actually want me to believe that?" he asked, turning down her hand.

"Why not?"

"Because…" he strained to think of an answer. "Fez, please step into my office," he requested. He put his arm around Fez after they had stepped away from the table and turned their backs. "What the hell is _that?_" he demanded loudly, pointing at the table.

"What?" asked Fez, puzzled.

"Girl! Girl! Not guy, girl!"

"What did you expect? Did you really think that I would try to borrow Hyde's car to impress a guy? Pssh, yeah right. If you have a stick and balls, you're walking, buddy." 

"Wait, Hyde let you borrow his car? To pick up," he glanced over his shoulder at the table where Reese was looking at the two strangely and Hyde was smiling, "_that?_ That is _it! _I have had _enough! I am putting my foot down!"_

"Well, can you put your foot down somewhere else? You're hurting my foot."

"Oh," said Kelso, looking down and seeing that he was stepping on Fez's foot. "Sorry." He and Fez walked over to the table. "This is not over, _Te-res-a,_" warned Kelso, shaking his fist. "It's only beginning. And you want to know why?" 

"Do I have an option?" she asked.

"Because I'm putting my foot down!" he answered for her. With that, he turned and stormed out of the Hub. 

Reese turned to look at Hyde, raising her eyebrow. 

Fez sat down. "Do not worry," he said to Reese, putting a hand over hers. "It is not your fault. He hasn't gotten any in a long while." 

Hyde walked into the basement through the side door, a smile plastered on his face. Even though he hadn't gotten his money from Kelso yet, the thought of what had happened at the Hub was enjoyable on its own. 

When he entered the basement, he noticed three things. One, Jackie was there sitting wordlessly on the couch. Two, she was gripping Mrs. Forman's hand. Three, Mrs. Forman was in tears. The first thought that came to Hyde's mind was that she must have been going through some menopausal drama, so he did not think anything of it. Until she stood up and hugged him. 

He stood there, unmoving, staring at Jackie. She stared back at him, still not saying anything. 

Something was wrong here.

"Steven," said Kitty. Her voice was barely there and her red eyes were hardly opened as she looked up at him. She gently rubbed his arm. "Steven, your mother is dead." 

**Review Corner**

**kenzimone****: You guessed right!**

**L.J: **I feel like I didn't portray Kelso as well as I could have. I'll let you be the judge.

**Candy.7: **Thank you, that's really an amazing thing for you to say.

**concertina****: Yeah, I see it as Donna got kissed, (not she kissed someone else) but she still feels guilty, dig? And I'm not so sure about Fez having a new lady…it might turn out to be different than you thought.**

**Heather:** Thanks for the review.

**End Note: **Let me know what you thought. All feedback is encouraged.

March 18, 2003

Copyright, theMuse


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I'm just writing this (to all the people who _have been reading my story) that it'll be a while until I update. My disk didn't save and I was in the midst of writing a new chapter and guess what else! IT DELETED ALL MY FORMER CHAPTERS. Yeah, I'm more than a little _pissed off _about that…so, please, if you _have _been waiting for the next chapter, you'll have to wait a little longer. _

I also want to say thank you for all the reviews. They really do mean a lot. 

-theMuse-


End file.
